This invention relates of an apparatus for the production of water fit for human consumption from water contaminated by micro-organisms, chemicals, heavy metals and minerals.
The production of water fit for human consumption from water contaminated by micro-organisms, chemicals, heavy metals and minerals is a requirement throughout the world. Many different proposals have been made for the purification of contaminated water.
The most popular system in widespread domestic (household) use for the purification of contaminated water is a pitcher wherein contaminated water is passed through a filter made of a combination of a porous media filter, activated carbon, and an ion exchange resin and into a clean water reservoir within the pitcher. This type of system will reduce the levels of chlorine, lead, and pesticides. However, there are several disadvantages associated with this device. The first disadvantage of this water purification system is that the structure of the filter provides a breeding ground for micro-organisms thereby multiplying the dangers of micro-organisms which may be present in very low numbers. Another disadvantage of such a water purification system is that the filter life is not measured and it is possible for the user to employ the filter beyond its useful life. A further disadvantage of such a water purification system is that oils and fuels often present in water drawn from lakes and rivers are not readily removed and that these oils and fuels tend to coat the filters and damage their operational life and effectiveness. Other filters incorporate an iodine product to minimize the risk of microbiological hazards, however, these materials often impart undesirable tastes and many are potential carcinogens.
Another popular system in use for the purification of contaminated water is a system which employs an ultraviolet light for disinfection in series with a porous media and carbon filter. This type of system will reduce the levels of chlorine, lead, and pesticides and has some disinfection capability. However, there are several disadvantages associated with this device. A disadvantage of this water purification system is that the ultraviolet light""s disinfection efficacy is greatly diminished by turbidity or color in the water which can cause the filter to become contaminated by micro-organisms which can readily live and breed therein thereby multiplying the danger from any micro-organisms which may be present.
The present invention provides several novel features for a water treatment apparatus and components which may be used therein including a novel control system for a water treatment apparatus, a novel construction for an ozone generator, a novel filter assembly for a water treatment apparatus, a novel method for monitoring the concentration of ozone produced by a corona discharge ozone generator, a novel method for monitoring the life of a filter based on the flow rate of gas through a venturi and a novel structure for an ozone generator to prevent water backing up into the ozone generator.
In accordance with the instant invention, there is provided an ozone generator having a dielectric element, first and second opposed end cap members and a gas passageway positioned between positioned between a high voltage electrode and a ground plane and positioned internal of the dielectric element, and at least one securring member extending between the opposed end caps whereby the securring member holds the end caps in place.
In accordance with another aspect of the instant invention, there is also provided a corona discharge ozone generator having an upstream end, a downstream end, a dielectric positioned between a high voltage electrode and a ground plane and a check valve provided at the downstream end of the ozone generator.
In one embodiment, the dielectric element is constructed from plastic.
In another embodiment, the at least one securring member comprisis a plurality of members extending between the end caps. The plurality of members are preferably constructed from resilient material or are springs. The securring members may be individually attached to the end caps and as such may be a plurality of individual elements. Alternately, the securing members may be affixed to opposed mounting members which may be, for example, secured to the end caps such as a ring member that fits over the air inlet and the air outlet of the end caps. In this way, the securring members need not be individually attached to the end caps at the assembly stage but may be preassembled to one or both of the mounting members when they are received on an assembly line which is assembling the ozone generator or they may be integrally formed as part of one or both mounting members.
In another embodiment, the plurality of members are relatively thin whereby the outer surface of dielectric element is substantially open for cooling the ozone generator. The outer surface may be cooled by any means known in the art such as natural or forced convection.
In another embodiment, the end caps and the dielectric member define the gas passageway and the securing member comprises a plurality of members of relatively thin construction whereby the outer surface of dielectric is substantially open for cooling the ozone generator.
In another embodiment, the dielectric element has first and second longitudinally extending opposed surfaces and the ground plane is provided adjacent one of the opposed surfaces. In another embodiment, the dielectric element has first and second longitudinally extending opposed surfaces and the ground plane is a coating applied to one of the opposed surfaces.
In another embodiment, the dielectric element has inner and outer longitudinally extending opposed surfaces and the ground plane is provided adjacent the outer opposed surface.
In another embodiment, the dielectric element has inner and outer longitudinally extending opposed surfaces and the ground plane is a coating applied to the outer opposed surface.
In another embodiment, a check valve is integrally provided as part of the ozone generator.